Christmas Wishes
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo lost his love on Christmas Eve, and makes a wish for him to come back. Will his wish be granted when a strange man offers him a chance to correct his mistake? Kinda crummy oneshot...sorry!


Ok time for xmas oneshot~! Here y'all go~!

* * *

Christmas Wishes

Bleary brown eyes gazed out at the lazy falling snow. _It's Christmas again..._ He thought with a small sigh, long orange hair falling in front of his face. _One more year since..._

"Ichigo?" Ichigo turned to see his little sister Yuzu staring at him from the door. "We're gonna go soon...you coming?"

"I-i'll go later..." H mumbled and she left. He continued to stare out the window, his mind playing voices in his head.

**_"Snow's so beautiful, but it isn't as pretty as ya Ichi."_**

**_"Ichigo...you love me right?"_**

**_"Do you realize how much I've sacrificed for you? !"_**

"Stop it please..." He begged, tears dripping down sickly pale cheeks. He sat there and cried until he heard his family come back. He went to his bed and curled under the covers, shaking as they opened the door.

"He's still suffering his loss isn't he Dad?" Karin whispered.

"He was a very close friend..."

_He was more than that..._ Ichigo thought, his heart aching as laughing golden eyes filled his mind. _So much more..._

"Night Night big brother..." After the door shut and all was silent he snuck out of his window and walked towards the graveyard, his feet dragging in the snow. He shivered lightly in his sweats as he trekked the hill.

**_"Ichigo...yer like the sun ta me ya know?"_**

**_"Are ya gonna tell him about me...about us?"_**

**_"Ngh...I...Ichi...Ichigo...L...love..."_**

"Stop it!" He screamed, grabbing his stringy hair. H stopped as he stared at the grave before him.

_Shirosaki Ogichi_

_August 5th, 1992-December 24th, 2010_

_A beloved, albeit strange friend and brother._

"Sh...Shiro..." He sank to his knees in the snow, looking at the flowers placed there by his father. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..." He whispered. "I can still smell the rubber...blood..." He sat there for awhile before standing up. "I wish I could change what I said...what I did..."

"Really? You sure about that kid?" Ichigo jumped and turned around to see a man with a striped hat and green robes sitting on a tombstone. "My my my...what an interesting wish for Christmas..."

"Wh...what the fuck? !" Ichigo snapped. "Get off of that and show some respect!"

"Respect for this asshole? Tsk, he went ta hell." The guy said and climbed off. "I have a proposition for you young man. Would you like to...change what happened?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm offering you a second chance to save this poor lad's wandering soul." He smirked. "Shirosaki Ogichi...died in a car accident on Christmas Eve after entering into an argument with his lover, Kurosaki Ichigo...that iks you correct?"

"How...how did-"

"Let's just say I have...knowledge of the dead." He grinned. "So my deal: if you can fix what was done wrong...I will return him to the living realm for you, and you can be with him once more." Ichigo stared at him, skeptical. "His soul is trapped in limbo with things left unfinished, left unsaid. He cannot pass on." He explained.

"...What if I fail?" He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I get your soul, and he remain in limbo for eternity." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You were planning to end your life tonight, were you not?" Ichigo blinked, fingering the gun in his pocket. "So what do you have to lose?" Ichigo looked at the snowy ground then nodded. "Very well. Have fun!" There was a blinding light and Ichigo passed out.

* * *

"Oi wake up sleepy head!" Ichigo felt a pencil hit his head and he snapped his eyes open. "Why hello gorgeous!"

"F-fuck! What the hell? !" Ichigo gasped, then looked around wide eyes. He was in class, snow gently falling down outside. He looked down and saw his winter uniform on, his hair in messy spikes on his head. "Am...am I really here? In the past?" He mumbled, and then was elbowed in the head. "Ow!"

"Pay attention ya dork!" Ichigo turned and then froze. Gold on black eyes stared back, a teasing smile on pale lips he knew were soft and loving. "Ya staring at my good looks Ichi? I know I'm sexy." He grinned. White hair was held back in a braid, a black bow tying it off. "Yer still staring...ok now yer weirding me out babe."

"S-sorry Shiro..." He mumbled. "Just woke up is all..." He sighed. He stood up and was yanked into a kiss. He sighed and ran his fingers along Shiro's strong back as pale hands dug into his hair. "Shiro..."

"Well glad ta see ya awake...and in time for Christmas snow." He smiled warmly and looked out the window. "I love it. Snow's so beautiful...bit it isn't as pretty as ya Ichi." Ichigo blushed and sighed.

_Hearing him again...it's like a dream..._ He thought and smiled. "You blend in so well with it...that makes you beautiful too." He said, sliding his arms around Shiro. He felt cool hands touch his own and sighed. _His feel...his scent...I've missed it so much..._

"Man Ichi...yer being so sweet." He chuckled. "That's so strange-ow hey!" He grunted as Ichigo punched him. "Not fair!"

"That was for the pencil." Ichigo smiled.

"Touché. Hey...Ichigo? Are you gonna tell him about you...about us?" Ichigo froze briefly before nodding. "Ok! I'll drop you off at home then! C'mon!" Ichigo followed after him, climbing into his nice car. He rode in silence though, and he could see the worried glances from Shiro.

_I can't fuck this up...I won't do it..._ He told himself. He knew what he had to say to his father.

* * *

"Ichigo, my son has returned!" Ichigo blinked as he saw his happy father. "You seem to be practically glowing!"

"Uhh...Dad I-" He knew what was going to happen...what his father was going to say.

"You must have a girlfriend now! Shame...I found such a pretty girl I know you'd love her." He sighed.

"Dad..." He sighed._ No...not this time! I will not deny him..._ He remembered the argument.

**_"Ichigo...you promised me!"_**

**_"I know, but I-"_**

**_"You what?"_**

**_"I was scared ok? My family means everything to me..."_**

**_"They mean more than yer happiness? More than the man you love? Do you really love me at all?"_**

**_"Of course I do!"_**

**_"Then why did you deny me? !"_**

**_"You're being selfish!"_**

**_"Me? ! Ichigo, I was kicked out of my home, forced to live with my cousin because I admitted to my family I love you! How the fuck is that selfish? I was on the street for two days until he found me!"_**

**_"That-"_**

**_"Fine Ichigo...I'm not worth it am I?"_**

**_"Quit being difficult! I love you, but-"_**

**_"No Ichigo...no. You don't get it. If you loved me...really loved me...you wouldn't be afraid. Because I am always here for you..." Tears had fallen from golden eyes, the first time he had ever seen it. "I'm going home. Bye Ichigo." He said and had walked away. Ichigo had then heard screeching tires, and a heavy sound._**

_No...not this time..._ He nodded. "No Dad...I love someone, I truly do...but it's Shiro."

"Shiro? Ichigo...you're kidding right?"

"No Dad, and if you have a problem, tell me now. I'm not abandoning him." He said, standing firm. His dad gave him a nasty look.

"Get out. I will not have a son who loves another man here." Ichigo flinched at the words, knowing they'd hurt. But he glared back.

"Fine...but know that Shiro was out there for days before a family member took him in. If I didn't have him...I'd have lived a lie for a man who would do the same as his wretched parents. Mom would've accepted me still." With that he left and sighed. I did it...I fixed it.

"Not quite." He turned to see the blonde haired man again. "Time favors its natural course. So what will you do?" He watched the man fade as Shiro wrapped arms around him.

"It'll be ok...yer dad's an ok guy...he'll come around." Shiro comforted him warmly. Ichigo sniffed as tears slipped past his eyes.

"Y-yeah...let's go." He said, standing and walking with Shiro to his car across the street. He then heard the familiar screeching of tires and saw the lights, bright on Shiro. He didn't hesitate. He pushed Shiro aside and the last thing he saw were blinding lights and Shiro standing up.

* * *

"Ngh...mmmm..." Ichigo mumbled as his eyes opened wearily. He looked around, noticing he was in his room._ A...a dream?_ He wondered and began to cry._ No...it was a dream..._ He shuddered as he sobbed, until warm arms wrapped around his frame.

"Ichigo...I'm here...don't cry ok?" Ichigo turned to see a warm smile on pale lips, gold eyes staring back at him. "You did it Ichi...ya brought me back..."

"Wait...you knew?"

"Course I did. I wasn't allowed to intervene with yer decision...I had ta watch. I'm...I'm glad...I died thinking you didn't...really love me afterall."

"Oh?" Ichigo smiled and kissed Shiro passionately on the lips, hands wrapping around him tightly. "I've missed you so much...I'm sorry Shiro..."

"It's ok...it's better now." He smiled. "I'll love you forever Ichigo...not even death will keep us apart."

"Not even death...i'm glad my wish came true..." He whispered and kissed Shiro again. Thank you...whoever you are... for my wish.

* * *

The blonde watched outside their window and smiled. "Love is love. It need not take a certain shape or be two different genders. Be it two men, two women, or a man and a woman. Or a pet, or the world...love is still love, and should be accepted for what it is...not what it looks like." He smiled before vanishing as snow fell softly.

* * *

Christmas Wishes end

Whew...I know its a day later...but merry Christmas everybody! Review and be gentle...I suck at oneshots. -_-


End file.
